Trading Spaces
by minademoness
Summary: Miroku and a girl cat demon switch bodies. The girl has to get used to Miroku's constant sexual urges. Miroku's has to get used to... GIRL STUFF (Please R&R)
1. I'm a Boy!

Note: You might want to read my other fanfiction "Love Aint Forever" first. You will understand the story more. It's not done, but at least you will know more about Mina.  
  
And another thing, when Miroku and Mina are in each other's bodies, I still call them by their name.   
  
******************************  
  
Mina opened her eyes to a glimse of early morning light. Her eyes were dry and she was tried. She sat up and rubbed her face. It felt rough.   
  
Mina stood up, feeling a little akward. She was naked, and needed to get dressed. She was tried, so she decided to sit down on the floor.  
  
Mina(grumbling): Danmmit! Not morning already!  
  
Mina covered her mouth and gaspd. Here voice was deep. She looked down and saw somthing very strange. Let's just say it was not very, uhhhhhh... girly....  
  
Mina: WHHHHHHHHAATTTTTTTTT!!?  
  
She was not in her body. She was in a man's body. She looked over in the corner, and there were Miroku's clothes. She was in Miroku's body. She began breathing heavily. That meant that Miroku was in her body.  
  
Mina: OH GOD NO!  
  
Mina swirled around and put Miroku's clothes on. She ran out the door without even thinking. She walked a few steps, but no one was around. That was a good thing, in this case, because she was walking like a girl. She swung Miroku's hips from side to side, with his hand on them. She spun around and fell to the ground.  
  
Mina: What if I'm stuck like this forever? I have to find my body. Where the hell am I?   
  
Mina decided she had to act like Miroku and not herself. She would have to get used to walking, talking, and being Miroku. Within a few minutes she finally learned to walk like a boy. She went back to the house and grabbed Miroku's staff. She walked back outside and looked up. She saw InuYasha walking down the path towards her. InuYasha finally reached her.  
  
InuYasha: Slept in late?  
  
Mina: Yes. Where are the girls?  
  
InuYasha: Oh, they went to the hot springs.  
  
Mina: Good. Then that's were I'm going.  
  
Mina started to walk away. She was still getting used to Miroku's body. InuYasha stared at her in an akward way. He raised his eyebrows.   
  
InuYasha: Miroku, Are'nt you starting to think that getting beat up isn't worth it?  
  
Mina(In her head): Think like Miroku. Think like Miroku. Think perverted Munk.  
  
Mina: No. It's worth the pain.  
  
InuYasha: *sigh*   
  
Mina walked away and up to the hot springs... 


	2. Yes, I am in Miroku's body!

Bah. Warning: Some people are a little out of character in this chapter.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Mina approached the hot springs and hide behind a bush. She peered through the leaves and saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. She watched them for a few minutes. Sango began to talk.  
  
Sango: Good thing Miroku has'nt came yet. Hitting him gets tiring.  
  
Miroku: He's not that bad of a guy. He's really nice.  
  
Sango: Once you get past that he's a perv.  
  
Mina was disturbed at the fact that Miroku was in her body. She began to wander what he had done already. The very thought of that made her cringe. She could see Miroku, in her body, staring at Sango and Kagome while they were naked. She hoped he did'nt get any ideas. She began to grind her teeth. Kagome turned her head right towards the bush Mina was in. She glared at it.  
  
Kagome: What is that noise?  
  
Mina jerked, and the bush rattled. The sound the bush made was quite, but it seemed so loud at the moment. Sango jerked her head towards the bush and glared at it also.  
  
Sango: MIROKU! It that you!?  
  
Mina remained silent. Sango picked up a rock hurled it towards the bush. It knocked Mina in the side of the head. Pain shot though Mina. She felt as if the ground was spinning, but she kept silent.  
  
Kagome: Oh, it was proablly just an animal.  
  
Mina: *sigh*  
  
Miroku: Yes. Maybe you should through another rock just to check.  
  
Mina(to herself): Great...  
  
Sango got up out of the water and her whole body was revealed. Miroku stared at it pleasurly. Miroku made Mina's body grin. Sango bent over and picked up a rock.  
  
Mina's fist began to shake in anger. She knew what he was doing. He was so sick, trying to look at Sango that way. She could'nt take it anymore. She stood up.   
  
Mina: MIROKU, YOU JERK! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK, DANMMIT!  
  
Sango fell back into the water and dropped the rock. Both Kagome and Sango looked very confused. Miroku grinned.  
  
Miroku: What do you mean?  
  
Kagome looked angirly over to Mina, who was in Miroku's body.  
  
Kagome: Miroku, is this just some dumb excuse to see us?  
  
Mina: I don't want to see you, ok? I just want to kill Miroku.  
  
Kagome: You are Miroku.  
  
Mina: I am Mina. I am in Miroku's body.  
  
Sango: What do you mean? Did you two switch bodies or something?  
  
Mina: YES!  
  
Sango: There is only on way we can find out.  
  
Sango flunged her arms around Miroku's body. Mina reacted quickly. She pushed Sango away and onto the ground.  
  
Mina: Get the hell off of me!  
  
Sango got up.  
  
Kagome: They did switch bodies! 


	3. Who done did it?

Mina: Danm straight!  
  
Sango looked over to Miroku's body and stared.  
  
Sango: You need to calm down , Mina.  
  
Mina: Calm down? I think you should be mad. Miroku's been staring at you guys the whole time.  
  
Kagome: What....?  
  
Both the girls grabbed their towels and covered themselves. Mina laughed. Miroku was the only one who was quite. He was hoping he would'nt get hit by any of the girls. He was lucky, because the girls would'nt hit Mina's body. He knew he was going to get beat by Mina if she ever got her body back. Miroku knew that he could'nt be girl forever. He felt a little strange. Suddenly tears flooded Mina eyes. Miroku was having a mood swing. He coughed and the girls turned their heads towards him.  
  
Mina: Crying, are you?  
  
Miroku: No, it's just hot.  
  
Mina: Don't lie to me. Your having a mood swing.  
  
Sango giggled.  
  
Mina: That's what you get for doing this to me. Can I have my body back now?  
  
Miroku: What do you mean.  
  
Kagome: Miroku! Give her body back!  
  
Miroku: I did'nt switch our bodies, if that's what you mean.  
  
Sango: Then who did?  
  
There was silence for a while. Mina broke it.  
  
Mina: Maybe we should go get InuYasha.   
  
Kagome: What good will that do? He will only laugh Mina, you two are not friends.  
  
Mina: I guess so. I wonder who did this...  
  
  
  
Mina turned over to Miroku. She stared, longing for her body. She also knew that she needed her body back. She had not even been in Miroku's body for a day, and she had been horny every minute of it. Mina hated being horny. She was like that around Kagome, Sango, and her own body. It felt gross. She was mad, but she could'nt find much more anger in Miroku's body like she could in hers. She could only hate it in her own head. 


End file.
